


Who Wants a Daniel Dessert?

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mild S&M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Fun, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Hosuh takes his turn with the greenette we've all grown to love.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Kudos: 14





	Who Wants a Daniel Dessert?

Daniel and Jay were playing a game in the blond's room, with Daniel telling Jay where to go or what to do in the game and Jay being the one playing it, and Daniel sometimes taking the lead when Jay was too lazy or was confused.

The Ng brothers were arguing about which anime is better and Hosuh was almost done with setting up dinner.

About 35 minutes later, Hosuh calls all of them to dinner, and threatened them that the last one to get on the table has to wash the dishes.

They eventually went to the table once they heard Hosuh's sudden threat, and Daniel was unfortunately the last one to go, meaning he had to go wash the dishes for the others. But Hosuh wanted that to happen, and he was glad it did happen, because he has a surprise for him after dinner.

After dinner, Daniel had to wash the dishes, but Hosuh insisted on helping with the dishes, which Daniel was grateful for because that means that they can finish it much more quickly than the usual time it takes.

And after they finished washing and drying the dishes, Daniel dried his hands and was about to go back to his room until Hosuh stopped him right in his tracks.

"Don't you want a reward, Daniel?" Hosuh asked him as soon as Daniel was about to walk away, he turns around, eager and curious about his supposed reward and walks towards him again.

"What is it?" Daniel asked him, Hosuh grinned and answered. "It is a surprise, of course. A special surprise for the birthday boy." Daniel's smile brightened and nodded. Hosuh chuckled birghtly and pets his hair.

"Go ahead and wait for me, I'll be right back." Hosuh requested, Daniel nodded and sat on a chair, eagerly waiting for Hosuh's surprise present just for him. A few minutes pass and Hosuh comes back with a brown bag, he then gets out all of the objects that were bought by the older Korean male.

The things that were mixed in the brown bag confused the younger male.

"Umm, Hosuh? Why do you have... those with that?" Daniel asked him as he pointed at the items presented on the table. Hosuh doesn't look at him, yet he smiled normally despite Daniel being a little creeped out by his eerie reaction.

"What kind of dessert are you making..?" Daniel asked nervously. But it seemed like Hosuh was unamused because of the question given, then chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

"Isn't it obvious, Daniel? _You're_ the dessert." Hosuh muttered to Daniel seductively.

Oh.

Daniel was stunned by the response itself and was a little too late to realize that Hosuh was already blindfolding him.

"Hosuh-?" Daniel was then cut off by Hosuh kissing him firmly on the lips, then before Daniel could kiss back, he stops and looks at him teasingly. "Take your sweater off and put hands up." Hosuh ordered, Daniel nodded and obeyed his order. Hosuh then gets the oppurtunity to tie his wrists over his head. Then he guided him on table and let him sit there first before moving the items to the side and making him lie there after.

Daniel then felt his shorts and boxers being stripped off of him, but little did the older know he was already aroused.

And from the unexpected chuckle Hosuh gave, it seemed like he knew already. "So hard already? I barely even started yet." Hosuh teased as he lightly tapped his tip, making him gasp quietly.

"You're so cute, Daniel. Now spread your legs for me, okay?" Hosuh demanded again as he touched and slightly squeezed his thigh, he obeyed to his demand, exposing his own loose hole and erect and dripping shaft that was more.

"Good boy. Now wait here." Hosuh muttered, and Daniel did so. Since they already started, he expects him to finish what he started.

And he did.

Soon enough, Daniel was such a moaning mess underneath Hosuh as the older male tongue-fucked his loose and wet opening, his grip on his hips tightening as he moves him back and forth as the younger male was just a helpless, tied-up and blindfolded moaning mess as he was about to cum for the second time.

His body was slightly covered in some whipped cream from earlier and what seemed like some strawberry syrup with something else too.

What a cute little moaning mess he made out of him.

"You're doing so good, baby. Such a good little slut for me." Hosuh praised Daniel, replacing his tongue with his two fingers as he moaned loud. Hosuh used his other hand to get the can of whipped cream.

"Say 'aah', Dan." Hosuh demanded, still fingering Daniel, he does so and opens his mouth and got some of the whipped cream in his mouth and then kisses him sloppily, tasting the whipped cream in his mouth, he stops and turns him around completely, but not before tying his hands behind his back instead. And then he sets the whipped cream on the kitchen counter for now.

"Keep your mouth open again." Hosuh requested, and Daniel does so. Hosuh then gets the cock ring from earlier and settles it on the chair to use it later on. He unzips his pants and gets his boxers out of the way to let his cock free, he was as big as Jay to no surprise.

Hosuh grinned and took off his blindfold to reveal his erect and twitching dick to the boy.

Daniel felt like begging at the sight of his cock alone, and Hosuh somehow knew it.

"You want my cock, babygirl?" Hosuh smirked as he playfully strokes his shaft, Daniel nods and opens his mouth wider, ready to be used. Hosuh grins and immediately thrusts almost his whole length in his warm mouth, making the other groan in response.

"Fuck, your mouth is so warm. I might need to I fuck your mouth first. Hm?" Hosuh asked, Daniel hummed in agreement in response, prompting Hosuh to pull out almost completely and thrust back in. It was painful, but Daniel was a masochist, so he was pretty confident that he could handle the pain given to him by the surprisingly dominant latter topping him right now.

Daniel moaned and groaned at the feeling of being used for the other's own pleasure and pleasure just from Hosuh fucking his mouth as tears ran down his cheeks, he felt his tip poke the back of his throat as Hosuh groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come in your mouth, sweetie~" The older, silver-haired male warned him as he sped up. Daniel moaned more and the older male comes in his mouth after a few moments, his seed spilling into his mouth, almost choking him. Hosuh soon pulls out of his warm mouth and Daniel swallows his seed as his own cute face flush red.

"Are you full yet, you cumslut?" The older asked him as he wiped his tears and remaining semen, Daniel shook his head, causing him to chuckle.

"Where do you want it this time, pup?" Daniel was asked by the older boy, he flushed pink and moved his ass a little, Hosuh got the message and walked over behind him, he flipped him over again so he was now on his back once again.

"P-Please fuck me, H-Hos-"

Then he gets a hard smack on the ass. Making him yelp in response.

"Be patient, Danny. You won't cum until I say so, and please, call me 'Sir'. Understand?" Hosuh responded as he started to rub and pinch one of the nipples, making him moan, he nodded desperately. "Y-Yes, Sir!"

The older male smirked and slammed in immediately, making him moan in pleasure loud.

"Good girl." Hosuh praised as he slammed inside of him again and again, since Daniel was close before, his climax came quick, and made a mess on his abdomen again. Hosuh takes notice of it obviously.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk." Hosuh utters in a strict and serious tone, Daniel looked rather scared. "You already came, and I never gave you my permission, didn't I?" Hosuh pointed out, he seemed ready to punish him again, he nodded shyly. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't punish me, Sir!" Daniel cried, Hosuh kissed him on the forehead and assured him it was okay. But before he continued fucking him, he grabbed the cock ring and put it around his dick before ramming his dick inside of him again and again, making Daniel scream in such pleasure.

Hosuh continued such movements as Daniel was beneath him moaning and screaming his name helplessly in lust as both of their climax came closer and closer each passing second. But Daniel's was much quicker. Just as he was so close to just coming all over their own chests he remembered the ring he wore around his dick that was preventing to do so.

"S-Sir! Please let me cum! I-I'll be a good pet for you from now on, please!" Daniel sobbed as Hosuh kept pounding into him as he let out groans of pleasure in the meantime. He let him sob and beg for more before complying. They both came simultaneously, letting out one final groan as they did.

After they got some time to rest, Hosuh pulled out and peppered kisses on the shaking Daniel while whispering soft praises in his ear lovingly before heading to the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
